


Notes On A Fridge - part 15

by ArwenLune



Series: Notes On A Fridge (On A Spaceship) [15]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Digital Art, Epistolary, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Lists, Team, crew - Freeform, crew interaction, visual storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer 1: Joss owns.<br/>Disclaimer 2: the gorgeous drawings are by <a href="http://ursulavernon.com/">Ursula Vernon</a> and used with permission.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Notes On A Fridge - part 15

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer 1: Joss owns.  
> Disclaimer 2: the gorgeous drawings are by [Ursula Vernon](http://ursulavernon.com/) and used with permission.


End file.
